


The Boy King

by Of_Moose_and_Freckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Moose_and_Freckles/pseuds/Of_Moose_and_Freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's born. So it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy King

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. In other words, be kind! :)

On May 2nd, 1983, the night is darker than usual. Yet, none of the Winchesters notice it.

Four-year-old Dean is in bed, still awake in spite of the baby-sitter telling him that he should already be asleep.  
But how could he sleep?  
Tomorrow he'll officially meet his baby brother.  
Quietly, he goes over the list of games he'll be able to play with him and what songs they'll sing together.  
He can't wait.  
Today's a big day. He's a big brother now.

In the white room of the hospital, Mary makes a last, painful effort under John's and the midwife's encouragement.  
Tears of exhaustion and joy run down her face when she finally hears it: the baby lets out his first cry.  
Mary and John hold a crying Sam into their arms, drown in awe and happiness.

Unbeknownst to them, way under their feet, all Hell is bursting with satanic laughter, black-eyed ones cheering:

"Sam Winchester is born!  
All Hail the Boy King!"


End file.
